Ghosting Trick
by Pete the Rock
Summary: What if in "The Tower of Terror," Ash and the Pokémon say their goodbyes after the chandelier crushes them? Halloween PokéShipping.


_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon. Happy Halloween!_

* * *

 _ **Ghosting Trick**_

* * *

Concerns rose for Misty and Brock about Ash and his Pokémon in the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. They had no clue of the tragic fate befallen on Ash and Pikachu, literally. A chandelier crushed both of them. The Ghastly Trio of Ghastly, Haunter and Gengar had fun with the fallen's spirits. Ash and Pikachu flew around with the Ghost Pokémon to which they found Misty and Brock hanging out at the front of the tower. "Ash has been in there for too long," wondered Misty. "I think we better go in and see how he's doing." Brock wasn't sure about reentering the tower but even he knew Ash and his Pokémon wouldn't take this much time with Pokémon that could beat the Saffron Gym Leader, Sabrina.

"That's a good idea," he agreed. Unfortunately, Ash floated behind Misty and because he's a ghost, his fun began.

" _So, Misty,"_ he grinned. _"You're really worried about me."_ Misty heard Ash and turned, not finding him. Brock became concerned with Misty's head search.

"What's wrong, Misty?"

"I just thought I heard a voice," she briefed. Ash reached and grabbed Misty by the hips.

" _Come for a ride with me, Misty!"_ he sneered. He hoisted Misty into the air, freaking her out to Ash's humor.

"Something's got me!" Ash began to loosen his grip to the redhead.

" _Okay, ride's over!"_ Intentionally, he released Misty from a frightening height. She screamed for her life. _"Catch her, Brock!"_ Watching Misty fall, Brock got underneath her and caught her in his arms. Unfortunately for him, the momentum threw his balance and both fell. Checking to make sure she wasn't injured, the voice struck a chord with Misty.

"Wait a minute! That voice… I think something terrible's happened to Ash. Brock soon got on her feet before they dashed inside while Ash and Pikachu continued their fun with the Ghost Pokémon Trio. Back in a lit part of the tower, Ash and Pikachu saw a room full of carousels, slides, bouncy balls, swings…

" _Whoa, check out all these toys!"_

 _("It's a playground!")_ Pikachu squeaked. The Ghost Pokémon played with the toys and gave Ash a guess to the occasion.

" _Do you mean you only wanted someone to play with?"_ The ghosts chortled to the guess. Ash seemed in awe. _"Really?! Is that all?! You wanted to have some fun, not scare people?"_ Evidence came to Ash when seeing Pikachu and Ghastly on the swing together. Ash realized the Ghost Pokémon weren't trying to hurt or frighten anyone who came by the Pokémon Tower. _"I understand that you must have been bored for such a long time, it's gotta be tough on you."_ The ghosts howled to confirm Ash's suspicion. However, Ash wasn't one to stay. _"I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you and play with all these great toys. There's still lots and lots of opponents waiting for me to battle out there. I have to fulfill my dream to become a Pokémon Master."_ The trio were a little concerned. Suddenly…

"Oh no!" shrieked Misty. "Ash! Pikachu!" Hearing their friend, Ash and the Pokémon looked to the room where their bodies still lied beneath the chandelier that smashed them. Brock removed the chandelier while Misty moved Pikachu onto his back. "Pikachu! Come on, wake up!" Pikachu's body didn't twitch.

"Ash, wake up!" urged Brock. Seeing the two start to struggle in waking their traveling partners, Ash saw this as an opportunity.

" _Ghastly, Haunter, Gengar, Pikachu,"_ he called as he pointed out to hide. Once up a floor, Ash huddled the Ghost Pokémon together. _"I can muster one little play. Here's how we can pull it off."_ The Pokémon listened to the plan. _"So, first we…"_ Whispers could be heard. _"Then…"_ More whispers. Haunter snickered to the detail. _"Ready, guys?"_ The Pokémon shrilled in agreement. Misty and Brock shook Ash and Pikachu's bodies to stir.

"Come on, Ash!" she pleaded. "Wake up!"

"Please!" wished Brock. "You gotta!" In vain, they continued to call their names and shake them. That's when their worlds came crashing.

" _I'm sorry,"_ Ash apologized. The two heard Ash and looked around before finding his spirit afloat with Pikachu by his side. The two gasped in horror.

"No, it can't be!" Ash bowed his head to the fate now faced.

"They're dead?!" gawked Misty.

 _("I'm afraid so,")_ Pikachu squeaked lowly. The Ghost Pokémon shared serious faces to say their time in this world expired when the chandelier crushed them.

"They're gone…" Brock whimpered with tears streaking down his face. "It's my fault! If only I could've gone in there with you, this wouldn't happen!" Tears began to pour down Misty's face as well.

" _It's not,"_ Ash denied. Misty and Brock looked up. _"It's neither one. Accidents happen for a reason. I wanted to live my dream but unfortunately, that won't happen. It also means I can't pay you back for a new bike, Misty."_ The redhead stood up to see Ash and Pikachu with her own take.

"Don't worry about the bike!" she cried. "I just want you! I want to keep traveling with you and Pikachu! The bike was an excuse to know you more! How I can get along with Bug and Poison Pokémon! I can't let you go like this! I can't let you go at all!" Hearing that made Ash almost want to stay. Alas, he bowed.

" _It's time. Pikachu and I will watch from above."_ Misty and Brock watched Ash and the Pokémon fade away, waiving for the last time. _"Goodbye, Brock… Goodbye, Misty…"_

 _("Never forget us,")_ Pikachu finished. They vanished. Misty dropped to her knees, crying desperately but succumbing to losing Ash and Pikachu, not just to a chandelier falling on top of them, but their own cowardice over a few Ghost Pokémon.

"Ash… Why did you die? I never had a chance…" Brock punched the ground in anger and frustration, mainly at himself. Back in the toy room, the group cheered in the execution.

" _That was perfect, guys!"_ he complimented. _"We couldn't have pulled that stunt off without you!"_ Ghastly, Haunter and Gengar laughed to the ploy, knowing the prank couldn't have gone any better. Ash nodded while he told the trio the reason for his visit. _"Anyway, I came here to find a Pokémon that can battle with Sabrina's Kadabra."_ Haunter wove one of its disembodied hands. To Ash, he had a Ghost Pokémon to deal with a Psychic Pokémon. _"Thanks, Haunter. Now to be back in our bodies…"_ Misty continued to cry for the loss of Ash and Pikachu.

"Let's go, Misty," Brock sadly said. "There's… nothing we can do. We'll tell Mrs. Ketchum what happened." Misty nodded before being held up. They began to walk out when Pikachu groaned. The two stopped and turned around when Ash started to groan. Misty, tears still raining from her eyes, stepped to, then walked to Ash's side. She knelt to Ash's head, hoping Ash wasn't dead. He opened them, Misty being the first thing he saw.

"Hi, Misty…" he groaned. Misty's eyes grew immensely to a miracle that she clutched Ash's head, grateful that he's alive. Pikachu also woke to see Misty and Brock.

"I thought I lost you for good!" she cried before giving him a smooch to the lips. Surprised, Ash felt oxygen being cut off that he snagged the band holding her ponytail. The band removed, Misty's hair fell to a natural look but Misty stayed on his face, her tongue playing with his. Pikachu reunited with Brock and saw the kiss from his shoulder as Brock struggled to sense how he felt.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad, or both," he struggled. "I'm glad you and Ash are alive… but I'm also jealous! I'm older and I should be getting a girl!" Pikachu sighed to Brock's claim before he felt a tap on his other shoulder. He looked to see Haunter with a scary face on him. He screamed and dashed away as Pikachu leaped off. Haunter caught Pikachu before turning to see Misty, still locked on Ash and not disturbed.

("They might be awhile,") Pikachu studied.

("Let's leave them be,") Haunter suggested. ("More playtime?")

("Sure!") Haunter took Pikachu back up while leaving Ash to be with his girl. She didn't know of the prank pulled on her and Brock. All she knew is that she confessed and Ash was in her Mist.

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
